The Wildcats
by xXxPrincessKayxXx
Summary: The east side of Albuquerque New Mexico has always been divided into two halves. Upper and Lower according to social class but things are about to change there are no longer two high schools but just one East High.
1. Chapter 1

**The wildcats**

The east side of Albuquerque New Mexico has always been divided into two halves. Segregated is actually a better word the two sides avoid each other like opposing magnets and are separated only by the local mall and the hospital. One side is known as upper east Albuquerque and the other is know as lower east Albuquerque, which is fitting seeing as the upper side is just that the upper class society of Albuquerque.

Things are about it change around east Albuquerque

Due to vandalism and poor attendance rates lower east high is being closed down forcing all the students to attend upper east high or as it is now to be known just plain east high.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Sixteen year old Gabriella Montez awoke Monday morning at seven to find the house dead quite like usual. She had showered and was dressed in a pair of tight fitting black shorts, a purple tank top with a white one slightly showing underneath and a pair of white flip flops before she heard seventeen year old Zeke Baylor hollering for everyone to get their arses out of bed. Some make up and a white baseball cap and she was ready. Gabby lived in lower east Albuquerque with her friends Chad Danforth, Jason Cross and Zeke. It may sound weird her living with three teenage boys but they were like her brothers. She has known them ever since she was 13 and joined the street gang they were in called The Wildcats.

She walked happily into the kitchen to find all three teenage boys wearing just their jeans and gathered around the bench practically inhaling their cereal.

"Chew boys or you will get stomach aches" she warned playfully while she filled a bowl for herself.

Chad tossed his bowl into the sink, he walked over to gabby and grabbed the two plaits resting by her ears pulling them across her face and covering her eyes. She giggled at his childishness and he chuckled at her laughter. Chad released her hair and walked past her grabbing his t-shirt and hoody from the couch and puling both over his head. One after another Jason and zeke tossed their bowls into the sink and pulled on their own shirts and hoodies.

"Everyone ready for hell on earth?" zeke complained referring to the fact that they would be spending the day on the upper side of town.

"It wont be that bad" gabby tried to reason while she stuffed some books and pens into her school bag. All three boys shared a look and rolled their eyes. Gabriella caught Jason rolling his.

"Hey! It wont be that bad, we have each other, we wont even have to talk to them promise" she was now trying to bargain with them they all gathered their own bags as she said this.

"Of course _you _won't talk to them" Levi Danforth said entering the house. He was taking them all to school today and would pick them up as well he didn't want his family in upper any longer than they had to be especially with out him. Gabriella sent him an annoyed look clear picking up on the emphases he had placed on the word you. Levi is highly over protective of her she really doesn't leave the house without a guard of at least one wildcat. He walked over and gave her a kiss on the cheek to which she sulkily didn't respond to. He looked a lot like Chad only older and with shorter more tamed hair. Gabriella wasn't sure if she loved him but he was the only boyfriend she had ever had and he treated her like royalty. Don't get the wrong idea she defiantly had strong feelings for him she just wasn't sure if it was love.

When they got to school it became quite clear that the boys were to play the role of her body guards while they were at east high, just like when they went to parties at least one member was to be with her at all times. It wasn't like that at her old school because everyone there knew the rules. You don't mess with a wildcat and you really don't mess with their girl. Here the boys had even scheduled their classes around hers.

They all exited the car, Levi lent against the car pulling gabby into his arms. Jason, Chad and zeke all spun around and faced the school watching all the preppy upper east kids in their designer clothes shot looks at anyone from lower east. All the lower east kids looked familiar in the crowd, they completely ignore the upper east kids stare's and upon spotting the wildcats took measures to stay out of their way.

Levi brushed his chocolate fingers against Gabriella's left cheek.

"Forgive me, for being worried?" he whispered for only her to hear. She smiled at him and met his lips in a kiss.

"Yes, but I can hold my own, I bunch of snotty upper kids don't scare me" she said confidently grinning at him. He kissed her again and wished her a good day.

As they started inside he called back to her.

"Don't worry Gab's I know you can handle yourself" he assured her and watched the smile on her face grow even bigger.

The corridor was bustling with kids going to new lockers and new homerooms chatting excitedly about the New Year all the new changes. As the main doors opened revealing beautiful Gabriella with Chad's arm slung protectively around her waist and Jason and zeke flanking the two, they looked highly intimidating. The boys were all well muscled and Gabriella could pass for a model. The boys had pulled their hoods over their heads and gabby was wearing her hat they all displayed strong confidence. The lower east kids either went quite hurrying to get out of the hall or fell into step behind Zeke and Jason. Upon noticing the lower kid's reaction to their entrance and after taking a good look at the wildcats most upper kids stared as they passed and melted into the walls. Some however refused to be intimidated like Sharpay Evans.

"Who do they think they are?" she scoffed in disbelieve as someone other than her self managed to get most of the school to part like obedient servants. She slammed her locker shut and made her way to the middle of the corridor determined to not move as the wildcats slowly approached her, she would just have to teach them about how things ran in this school. She flicked her blonde locks back purposefully.

"I can't watch this! Are you crazy!" Martha Cox a seventeen year old from lower east pushed Sharpay out of the way just as the wildcats passed.

"What do you think your doing?" Sharpay shouted at her causing a group of upper kids to crowd around the two girls.

"Duh! Saving your life because you must have a death wish if you were not planning on moving" Martha snapped back annoyed that she had just risked a lot to help someone so rude.

Troy Bolton who had seen the whole thing was standing to Martha's right when she had replied to Sharpay.

"What do you mean? Who are they?" he asked her cautiously. Taylor, Ryan and kelsi all from the upper side gathered around too. Eager to hear the answer to troy's questions. Martha looked at them wide eyed.

"You're kidding right! That was four very important members of The Wildcats, the strongest street gang around, unless you don't wanna see tomorrow you stay well clear from them" she explained troy's attention was now on Gabriella his eyes travelling down her tanned legs. All four wildcats stood around the door to Miss Darbus's homeroom.

"Don't even think about it!" Martha broke through his thoughts by placing a hand on his shoulder.

"That's Gabriella Montez, the _only _female member of The Wildcats; she is the leader Levi Danforth's girl she is 100% off limits to all member or not see the guy with the weird hair? That's Chad Danforth, Levi's little brother, the other two are Jason cross, not the smartest of guys but his got a good right hook, and Zeke Baylor he's a quite one but you and guarantee that he wont let her out of his sight" she pointed to each one as she introduced them to the group.

"Hypothetically, how does one join this group?" Ryan asked everyone turned to him with stunned faces. Martha laughed.

"Don't worry he wont" she said and turned to walk away but Ryan stopped her.

"You just met me how could you know something like that?" he challenged. She turned back around.

"You wouldn't survive initiation! Most people don't, besides it's a sell your soul kinda deal, once your in your in for life and trust me when I say the costs outweigh the benefits" she walked away when she was done and no one called her back this time. They were all pondering what she had said.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

The bell rang abruptly calling everyone in homeroom to attention. Miss Darbus entered the room in her usual extravagant attire.

"Good morning class! And welcome to a new year!" She threw her arms out wildly as she spoke sending most of the lower east kids into fits of laughter. The upper kids knew better than to openly laugh at her. Miss Darbus expression became harsh in a flash but she chose to ignore the disruption.

"As we are no longer two schools but united as one! Let's do a little getting to know you!" she called brightly across the class room.

"Who shows the courage to stand here and bare their soul first?" the entire class excluding Sharpay and Ryan looked as if she had just spoken to them in Greek. Sighing Miss Darbus pointed to a girl seated at the back of the room.

"You! Come up here and introduce yourself to the class" she commanded. Gabriella's head snapped up in surprise at being addressed. Teachers didn't usually call on her in class, in fact teachers at lower east didn't really teach at all. Zeke sitting in front of her was quick to his feet.

"I don't think so" he said his voice calm yet had a forceful edge to it. Many students gasped at his actions. Miss Darbus looked appalled. She opened her mouth ready to issue a detention; Jason and Chad were instantly flanking Zeke creating a protective wall around Gabriella. When the bell rang signalling the end of homeroom and the class was empty in a flash no one was keen to hang around.

Gabby stood angrily hands on hips and glared at the three boys and a few others who had also stood all she recognised as wannabe wildcats.

"I can't believe you! She wasn't going to hurt me! It was just a question! If you're going to be like this 24/7 I will go to Levi!" She threatened every last one took a shameful step back.

She ignore the lot of them and left the room alone, well not completely alone they were all following at a safe distance behind her. She careful examined her surroundings.

"Wow this place is like super clean and is clearly big on team spirit" she said to herself there where giant red E's everywhere as well as posters of the school basketball team. She paused at one of the posters in question that was just outside of the gym.

"You boys should try out for the team, could be fun" she suggested loudly knowing they were listening in from their place a few meters behind her. She turned giving them a playful smile.

"Is it safe for me to enter the change room or does someone have to come with me there too?" she teased. The boys smiled happy to see they were forgiven and wouldn't have to face the wrath of Levi when they got home.

"Or we could just take you with _us_" Chad teased scooping her up and carrying her towards the boys change room. Gabriella squealed.

"You wouldn't!" she gripped his neck firmly he had one arm under her knees and the other around her back. He set her back down laughing at himself.

"Your right I wouldn't" he ducked around her avoiding her arm which was ready to hit him and followed by the gang of boys headed into the change room.

She slipped quietly into the change room to hear some girls talking about the wildcats. She moved almost invisibly and started to get changed next to one of the girls. She was a small brunette, she was apart of the conversation but wasn't saying anything.

"Wonder what the initiation is" kelsi said thoughtfully as she Taylor and Sharpay got changed for gym after homeroom.

"You could just ask" an unfamiliar voice said on the other side of her. All three girls stared gobsmacked at Gabriella Montez would had just interrupted their conversation.

The girl pulled her top over her head ignoring them and replaced it with the uniform white t-shirt. She had already changed her shorts to the red ones that went with the top. As she changed Taylor caught sight of what appeared to be a tattoo of a big cat on her right hip.

"Is that it?" she asked pointing to it causing the brunette girl to laugh.

"No!" gabby cried folding the clothes she had just taken off.

"You get that when you pass" she clarified then turned to them to see if they had anymore theories as to what the wildcat initiation was.

"Couldn't you just tell us?" kelsi asked timidly. Gabriella smiled nicely at the girl and shrugged.

"I will tell you anything you want to know about the wildcats that I can tell you" she sighed and turned to leave.

"I just asked" kelsi continued. Gabby smiled it would be nice to have some friends who are girls.

"At lunch" she finished and left the change room.

**AN: thats chapter one please review and tell me what you think. any tips or ideas to make it better would be great. i hope you liked it i have another chapter written which i will post when i get five reviews so please review.**

**princess kay **


	2. Chapter 2

**chapter 2**

Mr Bolton smiled as he called together his first class of the year.

"Ok first of all for those from lower east high, welcome to east high, secondly I want three laps so everyone get moving!" he finished by blowing his whistle as the class headed off jogging around the outside of the basketball court. As usual he watched as his son troy naturally took the lead of the pack and Sharpay Evans who chose to walk the three laps was straggling behind. After scolding Sharpay in an effort to get her to run which failed he returned his gaze to the front of the pack to see troy was not alone, in fact there was a large number of unfamiliar faces running in perfect sync with him.

Gabriella had been jogging casually in the centre of the group and was watching as Chad kept glancing longingly towards the front where one boy with amazing bright blue eyes was a short way ahead of the other leaders. Chuckling in her mind she let her fingers brush Chad's arm to catch his attention.

"Wanna pick up the pace a bit?" she asked making it sound like she wanted to run faster not that she could see he did. He nodded eagerly and instantly the two broke into a sprint weaving between people to get to the front Chad got there first turning her head she noticed that the other lower east boys from the class had copied. She slowed and fell into step next to the boy.

"Hey!" she greeted brightly he gave her a surprised look brushing some stray hair out of his eyes.

"Hey I'm Troy" he smiled as they stopped in front of the bleachers finishing their laps.

"Gabriella" she said accepting the hand he offered for her to shake. Troy was then called away to help coach Bolton. Chad and the boys giving her a little space were messing around with a basketball.

Sharpay Evans was not happy she didn't care if this new girl was in some stupid gang no one rivals Sharpay and now was her chance to put this girl back in her place. She marched over to Gabriella a scowl on her face.

"Listen here, I don't know who you think you are but around here I am the promo girl so back off and stay the hell away from Troy Bolton, his mine" Sharpay said in whisper venom dripping from her voice. Gabby stared at her as if the girl was merely commenting on her shoes. Then took a step closer and whispered back in a tone matching Sharpay`s.

"Sharpay I don't want Troy I have a boyfriend and I am not interested in competing with you"

Sharpay smirked at this and spoke louder this time attracting some glances their way.

"Because you know you would lose, you're hardly any competition for _me_" Gabriella was trying not to laugh this girl was unbelievable. Her eyes scanned the room many eyes were on them and Chad was standing a short way away ready to intervene. Gabriella waved a hand at him indicating he should just let her handle it, the look on his face worried Gabriella they hadn't been here even an hour the last thing she wanted was for Sharpay to become their next victim. She absently rubbed her arm while she thought things through.

"Sharpay you need to listen to me I will stay away from troy and you but you gotta stay away from me" she spoke urgently but Sharpay wasn't getting it. The blonde threw her head back and let out a loud false laugh. She shoved her pointed finger into gabby's chest.

"I said back off!" she growled while Gabriella just sighed and took a few steps back. She raised her hands in a sign of surrendering. She turned around nodding her head for Chad to follow her and continued to walk away.

Once she had the boys far enough away from the rest of the class she looked at them with her pleading brown eyes.

"Don't tell Levi, I backed off because I don't wanna see her get mouse-d she's just some snobby little princess it's not worth it" Zeke was the first one to respond Chad was just staring down Sharpay.

"for now we say nothing but if she doesn't pull her head in we will" the others nodded in agreement before the group broke up to rejoin the class Jason taking over for the lesson rested his arm across gabby's shoulders and pulled her close to his side. He affectionately kissed the top of her head.

"Don't worry; we will let you deal with Evans"

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

At lunch Gabriella excused her self from the group of boys to sit with the girls she had met in the change room as she had said she would. On Chad's instruction she took Jesse Freeman a very keen sophomore wildcat wannabe who Levi had taken a liking to with her. As she arrived at the table she noticed the three girls from the change room were sitting with two boys (troy and another boy which looked a lot like Sharpay) and Martha Cox. She smiled as she sat down next to Martha. Who returned the smile with a rather weak one, Jesse sat on gabby's other side next to the blonde haired Sharpay lookalike.

"You had questions?" she asked her eyes catching everyone on the tables before resting on kelsi.

Troy looked a little lost.

"Ah... Hey Gabriella, this is Taylor…." He began to introduce the table to her.

"Relax troy I met the girls in gym that's why I am here they had some questions, I just don't know who you are?" she said to Ryan. The boy grinned.

"Ryan Evans, nice to meet you Gabriella and..?" he looked at Jesse who looked at gabby as if asking permission to speak first. Gabriella rolled her eyes.

"This is Jesse my lunch time bodyguard" she stuck a grape into her mouth as they all said hi to him.

"What did you want to know?" she asked flicking her plaited hair behind her shoulders. They all looked at each other not wanting to be the first to ask anything.

"The wildcats are a gang right? What do you do?" Ryan broke the quite Jesse ducked his black haired head and snickered. Gabriella swatted him across the back of the head.

"That's a very vague question, Ryan, wanna be more specific?" Martha was eyeing her funny as she answered. So she decided to let her know she wasn't here to pose any threat.

"I saw you dancing at the junction party last Friday Martha, you were really good!" she said honestly Martha responded with a genuine smile.

"Thanks"

"Can someone explain why we are sitting with a bunch of drug addicted criminals?" Sharpay exploded angrily. This caused Jesse to start openly laughing and Gabriella to take a sip of her drink to try to hide her laughter. Sharpay shot them a look that could kill and they began to laugh harder.

"That's a bit stereotypical Sharpay, Taylor countered

"So far Gabby and Jesse seem nice, let's give them a chance" kelsi added.

Sharpay grudgingly shoved a strawberry into her mouth and didn't say a word.

"Do you do drugs?" Ryan queried looking a little scared Jesse was still finding it hard to stop laughing and Ryan's expression only made things worse the kid was barely breathing he was laughing so hard.

"Jess, go trade with Jason, before you turn blue" Gabriella sighed once the boy had gone she nodded to Ryan.

"A lot of people take drugs though and I wouldn't call us `drug addicted criminals' what else do you want to know?" she looked directly at Sharpay as she mimicked her.

"What's the initiation?" Kelsi asked of both her and Martha.

"It's better if one see it rather then hears it, trust me you will know when it happens" Gabriella smirked thinking of how much fun initiation was for members.

"Why is everyone either scared of you guys or desperate to be one of you?" Taylor scrunched up her sandwich wrapper as she asked. Gabriella watched her face in silence for a few minutes. Might need to watch this one, she is really observant.

"Being a wildcat is a cool thing, it gives you a family and it also gives you power, no one gets in a wildcats way or you end up mouse-d, which was what I was trying to prevent happening to Sharpay in gym, you really better bring your attitude into check, Sharpay I can only do so much before.." she dropped out then it would be better to let her get scared about all the things that her imagination could come up with.

"It's also why people avoid us, so they don't end up on our bad side" she traced her fingers along the bottom of the white E on the centre of the red table.

"The basketball team is pretty big here huh?" she wanted a change of topic as everyone had stopped talking.

"Yeah we are a pretty good, we train this afternoon if you wanna come watch?" troy gladly took but the question feeling much more comfortable in his favourite topic.

"I was actually thinking about the boys, they love it" she nodded her head to the table behind her.

"Bring them along, we may be able to set up a bit of a game" troy grinned excitedly.

"Ahhhhhhhh! There is better things at this school that stupid basketball" Sharpay groaned rolling her cinnamon eyes.

"Such as?" troy challenged

"Drama club, duh!" Sharpay shook her head at him while at the same time kelsi and Taylor echoed with their preferences.

"Music"

"Scholastic decathlon"

"Sounds like a busy school" Martha mused gabby laughed.

"Anything would be busier than lower east I don't think we actually ever had a proper class!" Martha laughed along with her.

"Oh! Remember when someone thought it would be funny to glue all the desks in homeroom upside down on the floor, with that industrial strength glue!" Martha recalled.

"Yeah! It took all day for them to get them unstuck" Gabriella giggled along with the rest of the table who found the story amusing even Sharpay laughed.

"I have another question" kelsi said timidly once they had all stopped laughing. Gabby gestured for her to go on.

"What on earth is mouse-d?" Chad who had come up behind gabby chuckled as he placed his hands on her shoulders.

"You know how we call ourselves the wildcats? Well cats hunt mice, right? So getting mouse-d means you're the new target" Zeke explained standing next to Chad.

The bell resonated throughout the school.

"See you after school" gabby smiled as she was pulled away by the boys.

**AN: let me know what you think, thank you for the reviews**

**princess kay**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**AN: thank you to those who have reviewed and those who haven't give it a shot your reviews will help me to be a better writer so let me know what you really think. **

**LadyKatyUltimateFan**** and ****lilsis11**** it means a lot to me that you like my story **

**ChaylorBabyx3**** I know Sharpay is annoying I will try and make her a bit nicer (believe it or not she's my favourite character from the movies so I didn't make her mean cause I don't like her) and yes pairings are coming soon. **

**IndependentHSMFAN23**** we had similar ideas (keep reading and you will see what I mean)**

**Enjoy**

**Princess Kay **

Three weeks after the two east schools became one; things were going good everyone had reformed their cliques to include students from both schools even the wildcats were adjusting hanging out and even stretching as far as making friends. Chad, Jason and Zeke had joined the basketball team and spent a fair amount of time with the team's captain Troy. While Gabriella who after the first week had managed to ditch her bodyguards had become good friends with Taylor, Martha and kelsi she even joined the school dance team although Taylor would have preferred she had joined the decathlon team with her outstanding grades. Sharpay was still apprehensive at mingling with the lower east kids but was getting used to the idea.

The blonde girl stalked down the halls of east high with her faithful brother by her side. Today she was dressed entirely in pink from her professionally painted sparkly pink toe nails to her designer rose coloured headband. She held her head high in confidence as she made her way to homeroom, upon entering she placed bright magenta envelops on every desk pausing at Gabriella's she held the envelope suspended at the brunettes line of vision. When the girl turned the attention of her dark eyes to the envelope she straightened up to find out what Sharpay wanted.

Sharpay opened her mouth only to close it again before raising her eyes skyward it was as if she couldn't quite bring her self to say what she wanted to say. Ryan who was still standing to his sister's right took the envelope from her hands.

"What Sharpay is trying to say is we would like you to come to our annual Valentines Day party" he politely handed Gabby the invite.

"Thank y…" Gabriella began accepting it. But Sharpay interrupted finally finding her voice.

"You can bring that boyfriend of yours along but other than that keep it to east high students only" she said before turning around to personally deliver one to Zeke as well.

"Here you go Zeke, I hope you can make it" the blonde said sweetly and not a false sweetness but a genuinely nice tone. Gabriella thought she was hallucinating when Sharpay actually smiled at the boy in front of her.

The homeroom was a buzz of excitement as students discovered the elaborate invites on their desks. The Evans where amazing party planners and always threw the best bashes. With mouth watering food, incredible entertainment and of course every one was hosted at the Evans mansion and visiting there was like visiting Disney land.

Taylor however just groaned when she took her seat and spotted the invite. She grudgingly turned it over and lifted the silver love heart sticker which sealed it.

A shadow came across her desk and she raised her eyes to meet the gaze of Chad Danforth.

"A little hottie like you got a date for the party?" he smirked at her leaning against her desk. She wanted to give him a smart comment but settled with shaking her head afraid she would be unable to talk at all. His smirk changed into a grin as he stood up properly and began to walk backwards towards his seat.

"Yes you do, see ya Saturday" he winked at her before finally turning around to find his desk. Taylor felt her cheeks flush red and she looked down at her feet in embarrassment.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

After school the boys were all in the gym training well to be more precise (as coach Bolton was in a staff meeting and Troy was in charge of the team) they were teasing each other about their dates for the Evans's valentine's party.

"Ice queen has so got her eye on you!" Chad tossed the ball to Zeke with a huge grin on his face the receiver however didn't share Chad's sense of humour.

"Yeah says the one that asked Einstein Taylor to the party, I saw you today in homeroom Chad so don't even try to deny it!" Troy teased back saving Zeke.

"Who are you asking, Jason?" Zeke asked passing the ball to him.

"I don't know I was thinking about asking kelsi, what about you Troy?" Jason passed the question along with the ball.

"I was going to ask someone but they already have a date, so I don't really know, I heard Ryan asked Martha though" he said throwing the ball high in the air so that Chad had to jump to catch it. He looked around the gym to see that most of the team were just messing around. Knowing that his dad would want a report on how the training session had gone he called the group into the centre of the room and had them form two small teams for a mini game.

Mean while the girls were down the hall in the dance studio they were sitting in a circle stretching.

"So I know who I am going with to the valentine's party, what about you guys?" Gabriella asked she was excited this would be her chance to show Levi that the upper side wasn't so bad although things had been going well at school Levi hadn't been to impressed with how easily his wildcats were making new friends.

"Well now that you mention it, Chad actually asked me in homeroom this morning" Taylor said coolly reaching forward to grab her toes.

"No way!" Gabby squealed she was really happy for her friends she knew that Taylor had a thing for Chad and she was really hoping Chad would find someone that he could date rather than the one night girls he and the boys usually met at parties in lower east. Martha and kelsi congratulated Taylor and Martha confessed to agreeing to go with Ryan.

Sharpay took a deep breath as she approached the group a few nights ago she had come to the conclusion that she liked Zeke and after a chat with Ryan she had promised him she would try and make friends with the girls. She quietly sat down next to kelsi listening to the girls talk when an idea struck her.

"You girls wanna go shopping tomorrow night to get new out fits for the party?" she asked using every ounce of confidence she had in her just to make the words come out coherently. The girls glanced at one another before nodding their heads.

"Sure thing Sharpay, it will be fun!" Martha enthused she was trying to make an effort with Sharpay seeing as she liked her twin brother. All the girls smiled and continued to stretch.

"You know I don't think you have actually told us about your boyfriend Gabriella" Sharpay mused coming out of a stretch. The brunette gave the group a look as if asking if what Sharpay was saying was true. Taylor and kelsi nodded their heads.

"Um well I don't know what do you want to know? Sharpay" Gabby asked unsure of what to tell them.

"Do you have a photo?" the blonde asked excitedly. Gabriella giggled at her enthusiasm she reached over for her bag and pulled out her white purse she opened it and carefully threw it at Sharpay who caught it with ease.

The photo was a year old it was of Levi and her at their place he was standing behind her, his tanned arms holding her tightly around the middle as she leaned into the embrace. His chin resting on her shoulder they were both staring at the camera looking completely content.

"Aw that's so cute!" the blonde gushed and passed the photo along to kelsi who smiled.

"Wow he looks quite a bit older than you" she said in surprise.

"Yeah he's nineteen, twenty next month" All the girls except Martha raised their eyebrows at this they had known he was older because he was Chad's older brother but he was almost four years older than Gabby. Taylor took the picture and had a good look at it.

"He really does look like Chad" she said returning the photo to its owner.

"Hey! He's mine you can have Chad" Gabriella said playfully breaking the tension amongst the group as they all started to laugh.

"where did you meet him?" kelsi asked as the girls began to move into there starting positions for the dance routine.

"um, well at the time I joined the wildcats I was living in a foster home as soon as I was in I kinda ran away and started living with the wildcats" gabriella cautiously let out her pne of her biggest secrets.

"really!? you live with them?" sharpay nearly choked on the water she was drinking.

"yeah I have lived with all the wildcats since I was thirteen" gabriella confirmed but had to leave it there as the teacher started the music and they all began the lesson.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

The next day after school the girls went to the local mall but not alone Levi hadn't wanted Gabriella alone with the girls and had forced a rather annoyed Chad to go with them. This had annoyed Gabby as well until she told the girls at lunch and Sharpay had given her a mischievous grin.

They dragged Chad from store to store dressing him in extremely outrageous hats, clothes and jewellery snapping photos on their phones as they went. They were having the time of their lives and had found the perfect clothes for the party.

Finally they stopped outside a make up store. Sharpay raised her eyebrows suggestively; Gabby nodded her head and smirked when Chad began to look worried.

While kelsi, getting in touch with her evil side took the lead and headed into the shop first.

"This is going to be so much fun!" the small girl grinned wickedly

Taylor shook her head laughing she was beginning to feel a little sorry for the guy.

"Oh no! Nope! Don't even think about! Gabby don't you dare!" Chad shouted shaking his head furiously. The girls giggled grabbing handfuls of samples before they pounced.

"Five against one the odds were not pretty although Chad was!" Gabriella teased him at dinner that night as she passed her phone around with photos of Chad on it to the wildcats that were all in hysterics.

"I am having this blown up and framed!" Levi joked (refering to the photo of chad with make up smeared all over his face and sharpay's silver tiara balancing dangerously on his crazy hair) while his younger brother grumbled about how he had been ambushed and how he was never doing that again.

**AN: you get two authors notes today!**

**First of all happy late valentines day! Secondly I know this chapter isn't great its just there to give an insight to the next one. Thirdly I loved the reviews and hits I got for this story its amazing to see how many people have read it but to see the next chapter I need five reviews so please press the review button and tell me what you think. **

**Princess Kay **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**AN: sorry it has taken me so long to update I went on holidays for a week and I have just started my first year at university this week so things are a little busy. I am not sure when I will get a chance to update next but I will try to not to leave such big gaps from now on.**

**Thank you to all those that reviewed **

**Enjoy **

**Princess Kay **

Gabriella sang happily as she moved around her room. The big Valentines Day party at the Evans began in an hour and she was very excited. Levi had promised her he would go she knew he didn't really want to but she had used Valentines Day against him. The year before he had been really sweet he banished all the boys from the house for the night they had had her favourite for dinner and he had given her a red rose.

She carefully styled her chocolate curls on top of her head and applied the finishing touches to her make up. She was wearing a beautiful red dress that she had picked out with the girls help during their shopping trip.

Gabriella stepped out of her room grinning like a mad man she was ecstatic. Chad, Zeke and Jason were all wearing jeans and dressy button up shirts.

"Well don't you all look handsome" she gushed, fixing Jason's collar as she walked past him.

"Chad! Did you brush your hair?" the boy blushed and ran his hand through it.

"How'd you know?" Zeke chuckled. Gabriella shrugged.

"It looks a little less bushy, so where is Levi?" she headed towards his bedroom as she spoke but before she could open the door Chad stopped her.

"Ah…he…um wont be able to come tonight after all gabby" he wouldn't make eye contact with her but Zeke's eyes never left her face. The grin she had been wearing fell instantly and was replaced with a look of hurt than a look of anger.

"he had a really big job, Gabs he just couldn't get out of it, what with all of us going, the team is a little short" Zeke tried to explain. The angry brunette shrugged off his comforting hug spun quickly on her heel and walked out the door.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Sharpay Evans spun slowly surveying the room carefully. Her parents had given the twins special permission to throw their party in the big ballroom on the ground floor of their mansion. Sharpay had had the room decorated with hundreds of pink, red and white balloons. A dance floor, DJ and buffet table had all been set up. Large glass doors opened to reveal a fairytale style courtyard garden that had been decorated with hundreds of fairy lights and roses.

"Ryan where are the love heart chocolates?" she cried in just a few minutes their guests would be arriving and Sharpay wanted everything to be perfect.

"In the glass dishes on the buffet table just like you wanted" he assured her fixing his white hat. He was wearing a light blue dress shirt with white pants matching his sister like always who was dressed in a flowing white knee length dress with small strappy silver heels. Her favourite silver tiara was atop of her loose blonde curls.

"Breath Sharpay, everything is perfect!" he exclaimed happily as she continued to glance around worriedly.

"You will get wrinkles" he teased in a sing song voice earning a glare from Sharpay.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Two hours later the party was in full swing. Most people were dancing happily to the music, a few couples had ventured out doors to the courtyard and several males were hanging out around the buffet table. Which was where Taylor was with little success trying to convince Chad to join her on the dance floor. Both Jason and Zeke had given in and taken their dates dancing but Chad is stubborn.

"Come on Chad, quit stuffing your face. It's a party lets go dance!" she tried one last time. He opened his mouth to respond but was cut off when he spotted Gabriella the girl he was supposed to be taking care of stumble past. He dropped the plate on the table and chased after her grabbing her fiercely by the arm.

"Where have you been?" he spoke in a hushed accusing voice. No really wanting to make a big scene.

Taylor was left alone standing by the buffet table.

"Great! He left the food! It's a start" she mused turning to see where he had got to he was glaring at Gabriella whispering something rather angrily at her. Gabriella didn't look so good Chad was practically holding her up right, yet she seemed to be fighting him to get away. Taylor was curious as to what they were fighting about.

"Let go of me!" Gabriella cried angrily attracting the attention of people around them. Jason was the first out of the remaining wildcats to see the commotion. He shook his head sadly; gabby had been really pissed with Levi she had left a very long message on his phone on their way to the party then as soon as they got there she had disappeared. Jason excused himself from kelsi his dance partner.

"Sorry, Levi bailed on her tonight, I might have to take her home, I will come find you later if I end up staying" he explained hoping he would get to stay at the party he was having a good time. True it was nothing like the parties he was used to but the upper side wasn't so bad. Kelsi gave him an understanding smile as he headed off in the direction of Chad and Gabriella. The girl was screaming for Chad to release her by the time Jason reached them and Chad's grip had only gotten tighter he was now holding both of her arms and had her facing him. Jason gently put his arm around the girl's waist, she had clearly been drinking although Jason was unsure of where she had gotten alcohol from there was none being served at the party. Chad removed his hands from her and she fell into Jason's embrace. Turning around she hugged him tightly.

"Thanks, Jase, I love you" she murmured resting her head on his shoulder. Jason shifted his arms pulling one behind her legs and lifting her up bridal style.

"I love you too gab. Now let's get you home, before you embarrass yourself any more" he carried her outside sending an apologetic look to kelsi before he left.

Chad shook his head tiredly; they were all going to be dead when Levi got a look at gabby. He apologised to Taylor giving her a friendly kiss on the cheek before he went and tracked down Zeke. Taylor had blushed and told him to go look after gabby.

He found zeke in the court yard kissing Sharpay.

"Zeke!" Chad tossed a rose at the two, to catch there attention. Zeke didn't look happy when he saw Chad had thrown the rose at his head.

"We gotta go!" Chad pushed urgently. Zeke nodded his head and without a word followed Chad out of the party. He knew something was wrong by the tone of Chad's voice. Sharpay sat down on a bench outside she was angry that Zeke had just ditched her, slumped on another bench outside Sharpay found troy Bolton half conscious.

XOXOXOXOXOXXOXOXOX

The next day found many unhappy people.

Zeke, Jason and Chad were unhappy about having to leave the party early because of gabby.

Sharpay was unhappy about being ditched at her own party.

Troy was unhappy that he couldn't remember a thing that happened last night.

And Gabriella was unhappy that she could remember _everything_ that happened last night.

And Levi really wasn't happy about the envelope which had appeared under the door that morning.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**AN: hey guys, thank you once again for your reviews I love getting them. If anyone has any ideas and suggestions for this story I would love to hear them I have a few ideas of my own but would be interested to hear what you guys think. **

**Also if anyone would be interested in being a beta for this story feel free to let me know because it could use one. I would also like to apologise for taking so long to update.**

**Enjoy**

**Princess Kay**

Levi Danforth sat on the couch his head in his hands, sitting in front of him where his six male wildcats. Gabriella was at a friend's house and had no idea that a secret wildcats meeting was being called.

"Ok two points of order today" Levi sighed raising his head to face his family; every eye was focused on him.

"New recruits!" Chad called excitedly to the group which replied with the same enthusiasm.

"Jesse and Drew?" Zeke asked. Jesse and Drew where two younger high school boys, who were very eager to join the family, they had also proved themselves worthy of joining in Levi's eyes which really were the only ones that mattered. Levi nodded in response.

"Point two, new target" he handed Chad the envelope, he had not let go of since he had found it under the door that morning. While the crazy haired teenager opened the envelope the others watched him in anticipation. Inside was a photo Chad gasped when he got a good look at who was in the shot.

"Levi! It … it… no… she…but" he stuttered struggling to get out what was going on in his head.

"Not her you idiot! I did see the state she returned home in last night, I bet she doesn't even know it happened" Levi corrected his brother. Zeke snatched the photo out of Chad's hands. It was from the party last night that was clear it looked like it had been taken outside in the courtyard. It showed two people rather clearly kissing each other; the first was Gabriella the second was…

"Bolton?!" Zeke asked astounded. The rest of the boys who attended East High were looking at Levi as if he had lost it.

"As in Troy Bolton, Upper East High's king, basketball captain and son of coach Bolton East High teacher!" Chad ranted frantically while the photo was passed around.

"There is no way! I never say no but this time NO!" Chad concluded forcefully shaking his head to emphasise his point. They had all been working hard to fit in at east high, it was important that their teachers never suspected anything about their home lives. Half of The Wildcats were technically meant to be in foster care, something that Lower East residents chose to ignore.

"That's what I thought you would say which is why I want Drew and Jesse to do it" Levi explained. The boys knew it was still risky if Drew and Jessie did the job but it would be harder for people to trace it back to the gang, meaning that if things went wrong only Jessie and Drew would get the blame.

"And I am putting you three he nodded towards Chad, Zeke and Jason in charge of them" the boys nodded their heads feeling some what relieved but still very uneasy.

They didn't want anything bad to happen to Troy he was their friend but that picture was real and Troy knew the rules. There are always consequences for breaking the rules and it would not be long before Troy received his punishment.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Gabriella Montez walked through the halls of East High Monday morning confidently she was wearing demin shorts and a red tank top with red flip flops. Her lips were painted a bright cherry red as she made her way purposefully towards the corridor which held all of the sophomore lockers. She spotted Jesse first the young teen was at his locker fiddling with his books. She made her way over to him standing right next to him. She ran her fingers through his midnight black curls catching his attention. A few students turned to see what she was doing there, they watched in fascination as she lent forward and gently placed a kiss on his cheek leaving a bright imprint. Jesse turned to her, his eyes wide but not in surprise but understanding. She handed him a prepaid mobile phone and walked away with a secretive grin on her face. Gabriella didn't have to walk far to find Drew in fact she found him just outside the boys change rooms outside the gym. He was surrounded by his mates.

"Drew!" she called from about half a metre away from him. He spun around quickly at the sound of her voice, like Levi's it was one Wildcat's got to recognise fast. He jogged over to her in a heartbeat.

"What's up?" he asked instantly his face a mixture of confusion and anxiety. Gabby handed him a prepaid mobile phone then taking his chin she turned his head to the side and left an imprint on his check too. Some of his mates wolf whistled not understanding the meaning behind what she was doing others looked scared for their friend. Drew smirked and returned to his friends as Gabriella walked off like nothing had happened. Only those who had been around last time or heard of this ritual from a friend or sibling would know that she had just branded those two boys to join The Wildcats.

Gabriella found Chad and the rest of The Wildcats in the cafeteria sitting at one of the tables.

"Done!" she proclaimed taking a seat on Zeke's lap he put an arm around her.

"Good girl gabs!" Chad praised.

"So what's the plan for the initiation?" Gabby asked playing absently with a strand of her hair. No one answered her and the boys where very thankful that Jason returned at that time with a shoe box in hand.

"It's done!" he proclaimed only with less excitement then gabby had.

"Oh my gosh!" Gabriella gasped just loud enough to be heard. Chad tugged nervously on his orange t-shirt.

"Who?" Gabriella demanded knowing someone had just been given The Wildcat's victim tag. The boys all looked down no one answered then Martha came running into the room.

"What in the world is going on!" she puffed a furious look on her face.

"Troy! I mean what did he do to you guys? Not to mention how in the world to you plan on pulling it off, his dad is a teacher! This is going to tear the school in two! It will be Upper and Lower all over again! And after things are finally starting to work out at East High!" She ranted her brunette pony tail bouncing as she spoke. She spoke so fast that when she stopped she had to catch her breath all over again.

Gabriella sprang to her feet and looked at the boys feeling horrified. Troy! They had mouse-d Troy! But why? They where friends! They couldn't do that to Troy. Levi knew that why would he……?

Gabriella slowly let her knee's fold underneath her she fell into a heap on the floor. Her left hand over her mouth she had put two and two together. She was a smart girl she hadn't skipped a grade for nothing. Hands grasped at her but she pushed them away. Standing up she ran she didn't know where she was going just that she had to keep going. Once outside the school she pulled out her phone and rang Levi.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

**Fifteen minutes earlier **

Jessie Freeman and Drew Armstrong ran into each other in the change rooms. Both were attempting to remove the bright red lips that now stained their cheeks. There was no one else in the change room, well that's what the boys thought at least until they heard a locker door slam and someone swear. The hurried over to the sound thinking there was a fight. They discovered however something much worse. Troy Bolton was standing about a foot away from his open locker staring at a dead mouse lying on the floor.

"Ew, that's disgusting, who would do that?" Troy was mumbling unaware he had an audience. The basketball star grabbed a dirty towel that had been left on the bench behind him and used it to pick up the rat shutting his locker her headed out into the hall. Not seeing the two now frightened sophomores who where hiding around the corner.

"Alright funny joke, who left this in my locker?" Troy called into the busy corridor just outside the gym. He held the mouse up for people to see. The whole corridor stopped, silenced by Troy's voice. A few girls squealed and backed away from the dead animal. Martha, who happened to be passing through, froze directly in front of Troy, all the colour drained quickly from her face. Martha gripped Troy's free arm.

"Get rid of that now! It's not a joke, you're in serious trouble" she whispered furiously her scared eyes pleading with Troy to listen to her, before she tore off down the corridor in search of The Wildcats.

Troy lowered the dead animal moved about three paces to the right and dropped it into a rubbish bin. Confused and suddenly a little scared by what Martha had said he went back into the change rooms with out another word.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Levi was at home sorting out things for their next big deal when he got her phone call.

"You got me to deliver the death sentence to two boys while behind my back the others where setting up the impossible!" Gabriella screamed at him.

"Calm down gabby, it's not a death sentence, and you seemed pretty happy to deliver it this morning" he ran his hands through his hair trying to reason with her and himself.

"Not a death sentence?! Of course it is! There is no way even we could pull off what you're asking them to do! And its stupid targeting Troy, he has done nothing wrong. I repeat TROY HAS DONE NOTHING WRONG!" she spoke clearly and loudly hoping he would give it up, but knowing in her heart he wouldn't there was too much male pride at stake for him to do that. Levi sighed on the other end.

"Go to class Gabby" were his final words before he hung up ending the call and the conversation. He was making it clear to her that this was not something that was up for discussion.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

That Monday was much more painful than normal, word had spread about what had happened and by lunch everyone was staying well away from Troy and The Wildcats. No one wanted to be associated with Troy for fear of ending up in the same position he was now in. Gabriella sighed for the tenth time in as many minutes.

"This is wrong; you all know it is wrong, why don't we stop it, why didn't someone stop it!" she complained staring at them accusingly. None of them made eye contacted or even moved an eyelid in response. She sighed again stirring her salad with her fork. She wasn't hungry she had to do something, anything.

"Why does it matter so much to you?" Zeke asked finally catching her eyes. Gabriella started at him surprised that someone had decided to talk to her.

"You have never argued against Levi before, you didn't even complain when he and Adrian made that big drug deal, or when Adrian got caught, why now?" Zeke ignored how she winced at her older brother's name.

"Troy doesn't deserve this" she said firmly her eyes reflecting her rage. Chad shook his head trying not to yell at her, as he too became angry. He felt the need to defend his older brother.

"Here! Look at this and tell me he still doesn't deserve it!" he shoved the photo of her kissing Troy under her nose and rose to his feet. Gabriella scrunched up the picture and rose to her feet also. He eyes catch Chad's and she shoved the picture forcefully into his chest.

"I kissed him!" she shouted tears springing to her dark eyes.

**Please review!!! :)**

**Princess Kay **


	6. Chapter 6

**chapter 6**

The entire cafeteria went dead silent at this bit of gossip, from the extremely quite and private wildcats.

"I was angry, I had had too much to drink and so had he! I wanted to hurt Levi for hurting me! Not Troy he doesn't deserve this" Gabriella cried angrily but whispered the last part so only those at her table heard. Not wanting it to get back to Troy what had happened at the valentines party.

"He could barely stand, I highly doubt he even remembers" she finished softly, taking her seat again.

"How do I fix this? It's my fault I need to stop it some how, there just has to be a way" she spoke again after a few moments of silence.

Chad, who was still on his feet, shook his head of curls.

"We did try to stop it; we don't want this anymore than you do" he too took his seat again.

"It's him or us" Zeke said flatly. Everyone sighed.

'Levi wouldn't kick us out, once a wildcat always a wildcat, remember?" Jason asked brightly.

"No Jase, he wouldn't kick us out, he would get rid of us like Adrian" Gabriella explained gently. Referring to her older brothers' current situation, He was in juvi, he had been for a while now, but he would be out in a month.

"Well, that's how it is then, because we can't do it" Jesse said taking a seat at the table.

"Yeah, we just got the text message; we can't take down, Bolton, it's a suicide mission!" Drew added desperately. Gabriella suddenly lifted her head; she had a big grin on her face.

"Then don't, come on guys there are six of us! Why not just pull a few pranks on Troy, say the boys did it and we are all off the hook!" she exclaimed excitedly.

Jesse grinned.

"What kind of pranks are we talking about here? Stealing his clothes while his in the shower and tying him to the flag pole, nude or filling his locker with pink jelly?" Gabriella laughed at the younger boy's enthusiasm and suggestions.

"Both, got anymore?" Drew was also smiling

"We could do like a marathon of pranks, it will be like April fools only better!" he chuckled. The others were also getting into it.

"Now you're talking! It will have to be big or else Levi might not think it was good enough to get you in" Chad encouraged.

"It might just work, tell Levi the boys came up with it on their own, should earn them some points for originality" Zeke added the last to jump of board, with the idea.

With in seconds all The Wildcats were huddled around the table offering suggestions for their marathon day of pranks on Troy Bolton.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Wednesday was prank day. Everyone had been given a job to do in their major prank, but Jesse and Drew were handling the rest alone. Jason was to steal Troy's clothes from his gym locker. Zeke had decided that instead of filling the locker with pink jelly that they would turn Troy pink, instead. He got some red powered food colouring and filled one of the shower heads with it. It was Chad's job to discretely ensure that Troy used the right shower after practise, during free period. Jesse and Drew had organised how to tie him to the basketball ring, which they found would be funnier than the flag pole. While Gabriella had organised for the dance team to meet in the gym, at lunch which was conveniently straight after the free period, giving their prank the perfect audience. As the bell for lunch rang Gabby grabbed her gym bag and headed towards the gym, hoping everything had worked at the boys end. As she approached the gym she saw kelsi, Sharpay, Taylor and Martha also arrive. Just as her hand reached the door she heard a group of girls squealing from inside. Leading her to guess the rest of the dance team was already there. Sure enough when the five girls entered the gym, there was Troy looking bright red from head to toe, duct taped to a basketball ring. The girls already had out there camera phones and were circulating photos around the school. Gabriella tried desperately to hold back her laughter and was almost successful until she looked at the girls faces. Taylor was giving the squealing girls a disapproving look; kelsi had her hat pushed down over her eyes, Martha was turning red from holding back laughter also. Sharpay`s reaction was the best by far, she reaching into her bag and pulled out a packet of glitter. Bravely walked over to Troy who was begging everyone to untie him and dumped the whole packet over his head, turning the very angry and red teenager into a very angry, red and sparkly teenager. The girls in the gym laughed even louder at this and even more pictures were taken.

"Alright, everyone out, now!" Gabriella yelled Martha, Taylor, kelsi and Sharpay stayed put but the others left.

"That was very funny, Sharpay, but who carries around a packet of glitter?" Taylor asked as she recovered from laughing.

"You never know when you might need a little extra sparkle! Mckessie" Sharpay defended. Causing more giggles.

"Hello! Could someone untie me! please?" Troy begged whilst squirming in an attempt to release himself. Gabriella and Martha slowly walked over to the poor boy.

"Stop squirming!" Martha warned "you will only make it harder for us to get you out, those are wildcat trick knots, no doubt" she said turning to Gabriella for conformation. The brunette nodded. Troy's eyes went wide.

"It was you! And the rest of the wildcats! You guys did this to me!" he wasn't asking just stating in disbelief, not long ago they had all been friends.

"It was this or something much worse, relax for someone who was mouse-d you got off easy" she shrugged. They began to remove Troy from the pole.

"I don't even know what I did to get mouse-d!" Troy exclaimed taking the towel Gabriella offered from her bag and tying it around his waist.

"Um that would be my fault, but I will make it up to you, promise, go get changed when can talk when you are dressed, your clothes are in your locker again" Gabriella sighed sadly feeling guilty now as she looked at the boy in front of her. Troy followed her instructions quickly running towards the change rooms; he hesitantly opened the door, though looking both ways for any sign of the wildcats before he went in.

AN: hey guys

happy late easter to everyone who celebrates

thanks once again to everyone that added this story to favourites, alerts or reviewed last chapter

if anyone has any suggestions or ideas for this story i would love to here them! i am currently having a bit of writers block and help would be greatfully accepted!!!

please review!!!

hope you enjoyed this chapter

Princess Kay


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: I would like to dedicate this chapter to Holy Cross Baby, Thank you so much for your suggestions, I hope you and everyone else likes this chapter.**

**Thank you also to everyone who added this story to favorites, alerts or reviewed. I love hearing all your comments.**

**Enjoy and please review **

**Princess Kay**

**Chapter 7**

Friday night there was a big party in Lower East as The Wildcats celebrated the official initiation of their two new members, Jesse Freeman and Drew Armstrong.

The boys had been branded with the trademark big cat tattoo; on there right upper arms, near their shoulders, just that afternoon. Levi walked over to Gabby and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"They got off easy" he complained in her ear. She was watching the two young teens show off their tattoos to their friends from school, which had just arrived at the party.

"Maybe, but they are up to this, and sending them after Bolton wasn't fair" Gabriella replied leaning into the embrace.

"You still mad at me?" Levi asked kissing the top of her brunette head. Gabriella contemplated this before responding. She had been mad at him; really mad in fact, he had let his stupid male pride get in the way. Yes he did have reason to be mad at her, she had kissed someone else. He had broken his promise, leaving her without a date on Valentines Day, and then over-reacted without talking to her first. All was forgotten however, the second she had seen him enter the room that night. He had looked guilty as he caught her gaze and given her a weak smile. She had smiled back and continued her discussion with Martha and Taylor. All of their friends from east high had been invited to the party at Lower East, even though some had to create elaborate stories to cover where they were actually going. While prejudices where slowly falling amongst the teens, they were still high amongst the parents.

"No, I love you too much to stay mad at you for long" she said turning around to face Levi. She wasn't unsure anymore, like she had been a few weeks ago, looking at him now she was positive that she was completely in love with him. The past weeks events had taught her that. Levi smiled leaning in to give her a kiss. Gabriella's arms wound around his neck not wanting to let him go. Chad had other ideas however, always the joker; he dumped his drink over Levi's head. Gabriella jumped back with a squeal as a very small amount splashed onto her. Levi caught the most of it, his shirt was drenched and his curly dark hair was flat against his head. The room was silent except for the music which was still playing. Chad was trying really hard not to laugh as his brother shot him a dirty look. Gabriella broke first though, easing the tension that had fallen over the room, as everyone expected Levi to practically kill his younger brother. Gabriella took a step closer to Levi once again, giggling she brushed a piece of hair out of his eyes. He looked down at her an amused expression crossing his face.

Levi pulled his soaked shirt over his head and tossed it at his brother, before grabbing Gabby's hand and leading her to an area that had been cleared for a dance floor. Ignoring that Chad had ever interrupted them.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

As the party went on everyone was having fun. Martha was showing off her dance skills, surrounded by a circle of people. Chad, Zeke and Jason had Taylor, Sharpay and Kelsi on the dance floor. Drew and Jesse had managed to steal Gabriella away from Levi, and all three where laughing and tossing _Skittles _at each other, at a table set up with food and drinks, with Levi shaking his head playfully at their childish antics. Ryan was having a discussion with the DJ about his music selection and Troy was enjoying the atmosphere of the party. He had forgiven The Wildcats for their pranks and was now having a good time with his team mates.

It was getting late, well to be more precise early, when Gabriella spotted some uninvited guessed amongst the crowd.

"Levi!" she called anxiously linking her hand with Jesse's, she continued to call for Levi's attention as her and the boys headed towards him.

"What's wrong?" he questioned worriedly as the three approached, taking Gabriella into his arms.

"Gate-crashers" she mumbled directing his gaze to a group of teenage boys. Levi's eyes narrowed.

"Get the others" he growled at Jesse and Drew, who scattered off into the crowd in search of the other Wildcats.

"We have to be careful, Levi, we have Uppers here" Gabby reminded him, the two staring at their new guests. Chad, Jason, Zeke, Jesse and Drew were in front of them in just minutes.

"Dingo's" Zeke grumbled sourly, Chad and Jason nodded their heads in agreement.

"Well let's get rid of them" Chad marched forward angrily until Gabby caught his hand.

"Like I just said, there are Uppers here, if the police turn up to break up a fight, a lot of shit is going to go down" she warned not letting go of his hand, in case he chose to ignore her warning. There is a long running feud between The Wildcats and The Dingos. The two local street gangs had been rivals since the formation of the groups and never had a run in that didn't attract police attention. Stopping Chad made no difference however, as The Dingos were the ones to approach them.

"You're not invited here; I suggest you leave before you are removed" Levi said icily trying to handle the situation delicately. The Dingos chuckled.

"You're going soft, Levi, mixing with rich brats" one of them teased. They were looking for a fight that was clear. Levi gently pushed Gabby and the two youngest boys behind him, the three elder boys taking their positions in line with Levi. Zeke whispered for Drew to get as many Upper kids out of the party, as he could. Along with Gabby and Jesse he got to work.

"There you are? Where did you take Chad off to?" Taylor asked catching Jesse's arm as he passed. Gabriella span around turning to Taylor. Panic written all over her face.

"You gotta go grab as many upper east people as you can find, and get out of here as secretly as you can" she gasped before turning to Jesse.

"You and Drew, go check out the exits, make sure they don't have Dingos covering them" she pushed him in the direction of the door as her street senses kicked in.

"Gabriella, what's going on?" Taylor snapped nervously, seeing how tense her friend was acting.

"Dingo's are here, which means the cops will be here in minutes; we gotta get you guys out before they show up and end up escorting you home" before Taylor could respond or even attempt to move, there was a loud crashing sound, from the direction Gabriella had just come from. Several screams filled the room. Most Lower East kids bolted towards the doors eager to leave, while others hurried to join the commotion. Upper East kids remained where they were, almost scared to move.

"Go, get out of here!" Gabriella screamed. The sound of sirens could be heard in the distance. Outside was just as chaotic as inside. People sprinted in all directions down the street, weaving in between buildings and jumping fences. Most couldn't afford to get caught, knowing that with their current criminal records they would be heading straight to a jail cell.


	8. Chapter 8

**chapter eight**

Gabriella paused for a moment unsure of what to do. She watched as Taylor and her friends finally got the hint and ran out the doors. She turned her head in the direction of the now building fight. Then back towards the doors which were now almost clear of the large flow of teenagers struggling to get out. Jesse and Drew blocked her line of vision. They looked eager to join in on the fight. She shook her head trying to clear it her brown curls brushed against her cheeks. The sirens were getting increasingly louder. Against her better instinct she bolted towards the fight Jesse and Drew were right on her heels. She pushed passed two boys who were shoving each other, watching as Levi got in a good punch about two metres to her right and cringed as she heard the sickening crunch of his opponents nose. The teenage boy swore clutching his nose which was gushing blood, but Levi ignored him racing over to where another dingo had Jason up against a wall his arm blocking off Jason's windpipe, his face was almost blue and he look barely conscious as he continued to struggle.

"Go get Jason and get out of here" Gabriella spoke in Jesse's ear pushing him in the direction of the dark haired teenage boy who was now in a heap on the floor, his attacker having been throw from him by Levi, was now on the floor a few metres away, trying to block the kicks being thrown at him. Zeke and Chad were in the centre of the battle like always they were working together to fight two of the dingos, helping each other out when ever their opponents got the better of them. The sirens were almost deafening now. But Gabriella's scream was what caused the fighting to cease not the police. In the middle of the fight Chad had mistakenly let his opponent get one up on him and not only was he now in a headlock but there was a knife positioned carefully at his temple. Following her gaze Levi turned ghostly white in fear. His little brother's life was in danger.

"Everyone on the ground now!" the command echoed from several points around the room as fifteen police officers surrounded the group, guns in hand. Gabby was the first to respond, grabbing a stunned Drew by the arm and dragging him forcefully down with her. She placed her hands on the back of her head and watched as Drew copied; across the room everyone was following, a few swearing loudly to show their anger at the disruption. None that were in the room when the knife was pulled had the opportunity to run, they were completely surrounded.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Ten people including six wildcats were escorted to Lower East Police station in the early hours of Saturday morning. It was assumed quickly that Drew was just in the wrong place at the wrong time and he was driven home by an officer. They had no reason to hold him he wasn't known to be apart of either gang. The dingo that had had Jason up against the wall and Chad were taken to the hospital, the dingo had a few broken ribs, thanks to Levi and Chad had a nasty cut on his forehead that needed stitches. Levi another wildcat and two dingos including the one who had held a knife to Chad, were thrown into interview rooms where they would spend the night. The last dingo was taken back to his foster home.

"Where should you be kids?" Sergeant Brent Lewis asked Gabriella and Zeke, who were sitting on plastic chairs in the front of the police station. When neither answered he tried a different approach.

"What are your names? Come on kids, your not in trouble, just wanna get you home" he said keeping his voice nice and calm although he was exhausted from the long night and the local teenagers were wearing on his patience. The girl raised her head meeting his eyes with her own deep brown ones. He would recognise those eyes anywhere, they looked very different from the first time he had ever seen them but familiar none the less. Twelve years ago when he had first seen these eyes, they had looked terrified and lost. They had belonged to a four year old girl, which he had discovered at the home of a woman who had sadly passed away in hospital from a drug overdose. The girl was put into foster care along with her seven year old brother. He had seen the two several more times over the years the last being when the boy Adrian had been charged and sent to juvi for drug trafficking.

"Gabriella Montez" sergent Lewis said proudly. The last he had heard the girl had runaway from another foster home that was a few years ago now. She wriggled uncomfortably in her seat clearly she recognised him too.

"Officer Lewis" Gabriella stated in an icy voice her eyes glaring at him they looked hard and defensive, no longer reflecting that child like innocence they once held.

"The Plumber's will be very glad to hear you are safe, what have you been up to in the past few years?" he asked her as if they were having a casual conversation, but both knew he wanted to know where she had been, and that she would be back at The Plumber's her last foster family, within the hour. Zeke shifted next to her, his stance was protective and guarded.

"You joined these boys, with your brother?" officer Lewis asked rhetorically, nodding his head at a shirtless Zeke, who he assumed by his tattoo was a member of The Wildcats. The gang was a cause of his constant headache.

"What's your friend's name? You can calm down son, were old friends, Gabby and I" he continued. He attempted to calm the hostile looking teen.

"Zeke, and if I go back he comes with me" she ordered in a whisper. A hint of the scared little girl he remembered coming through.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Monday morning Ryan, Sharpay, Taylor, Kelsi, Troy and Martha were waiting out the front of the school for The Wildcats, no one had heard from them since the party. Jesse and Jason were the first two to arrive. Neither was able to supply much information. Drew arrived next he could only tell them that he hadn't seen them since he was dragged out of the police station. Chad arrived next and was instantly pounced upon by Taylor who freaked when she saw the stitches in his head.

"Oh-my-gosh! What happened?" she almost shouted. Chad gave her a hug.

"I am fine, guy nicked my head with a knife" he mattered absently.

"What happened with Gabby and Zeke?" he asked the group his fingers brushed across his injury as he spoke. The Upper East teens seemed to be stuck on the knife bit though.

"I wanna know what happened at the party, and how you got attacked with a knife!" Taylor said stubbornly. Martha rolled her eyes.

"You forget just how different our life's are from theirs at school huh?" She sighed to Chad who nodded.

"Chad!" a voice screamed from behind him, as quickly as he could turn around Gabriella had him in a tight hug. Before anymore could be said the bell rang forcing the teenagers to part, heading in separate directions for their first classes.

**AN: hey everyone!**

**this chapter was a little bit different to others, I decided to go into Gabriella's past a little bit.**

**I hope you liked it**

**please review and let me know**

**Princess Kay **


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter nine**

"Did you hear? Gabriella Montez and Zeke Baylor came to school on an Upper bus this morning"

"No way! Did you see Chad Danforth?"

Gossip spread through the school like fire getting altered as it passed from person to person like Chinese whispers. By lunch people were saying some very strange and wild things. Gabriella rushed to the wildcat's regular lunch table with out purchasing any lunch she hadn't had a chance to talk to Chad all morning.

"Whoa, you would think I had nearly died" Chad chuckled as Gabriella flung herself at him, wrapping her arms firmly around his neck.

"Is Levi alright?" she rushed pulling away.

"Zeke and I are on full lockdown at the plumbers" Gabriella complained sitting down at the table. Chad's face paled slightly and he shoved a handful of wedges into his mouth as he took his seat.

"He's visiting Adrian" he responded delicately after a few minutes, when Gabriella still hadn't dropped her inquiring glare. The teenage girl wasn't stupid though, she hadn't skipped a year for nothing. She instantly understood that the police had pinned something on Levi and he wasn't visiting Adrian on his own free will. Gabriella sucked in a death sharp breath and massaged small circles into her temples.

"What did they get him on?" she sighed as Zeke, Jason, Jesse and Drew arrived from the lunch line. They all sat down around the table and Jason pushed an extra tray of food in front of Gabby. She smiled at him and bit into a chicken nugget hungrily.

"Thanks jase" the boy smiled, reached into his bag and pulled out one of Levi's sweatshirts. Gabriella took the worn black cotton and ran her fingers across the material focusing on nothing else. She sighed and pulled the jumper over her head, breathing in Levi's familiar scent as the material past her nose.

"What did they get him on?" she repeated her earlier question.

"His fingerprints were on record from a car theft, he confessed so they shouldn't hold him more than six months, a year at the most" Jason spoke for the table. Gabriella winced. A year was a very long time. She was thankful to Jason for being honest with her and for everything else he had done for her that morning. She rose from her seat walked over to his seat and sat down on his lap pulling him into a hug.

"Thank you" she whispered not letting go. Martha approached the table a few minutes later. She took Gabriella's seat and smiled sympathetically at the girl. Ryan, Troy, Kelsi, Sharpay and Taylor were quick to follow Martha's lead in joining the slightly depressed wildcats.

"Think of the good side Gabs, Adrian should be out very soon" Chad reasoned. The remainder of lunch was used to discuss the real advents of what had happened over the weekend.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

When Gabriella arrived in dance class that afternoon the room fell silent. The girl mentally rolled her eyes. She had been hearing weird rumours and had received more stares than normal all day and in her bad mood it was getting on her nerves.

"What is everyone's problem!" she practically shouted as she sat down next to Sharpay. Kelsi placed a friendly hand on Gabriella's shoulder. It did little to calm the angry brunette. She turned around and snapped at a cheerleader who hadn't taken the hint and looked away.

"Take a damn, picture it will last longer!" She fumed grabbing her bag and storming out of the room. Leaving all the girls to stare after her in shock, this wasn't normal behaviour for Gabriella. She ran into Jesse in the hall, he was just getting out of a detention.

"Where are you headed, kid?" she greeted.

"As far away from this place as I can get!" The boy smirked. Gabriella couldn't help but grin at him. He stopped opened his locker and tossed some books inside.

"You wanna come?" he asked opening the locker next to his as well. He pulled out his school bag from the first locker and closed it, then removed a skateboard from the second. Gabriella nodded her head as his gaze fell on her, and he removed a second skateboard from the locker and handed it to her. Slamming the locker shut behind him.

"Awesome, lets go!" Jesse beamed jumping onto the skateboard and racing down the hall. Gabriella copied following him through the halls and out of the school. there was still quite a few students hanging around outside several turned to look as Jesse called heads up and jumped the stairs, Gabriella only seconds behind him. Jesse headed straight for the local shopping mall, not bothering to get off the skateboard as he raced straight inside, attracting the attention of a security guard. Who chased them as they ran up the escalators and weaved through the crowds. A few more security guards joined the chase here but Jesse didn't stop and Gabriella stayed right on his toes. There was a big section of the second floor which was missing and surrounded by a rail so that people could look down on to the lower level. Jesse ran straight for it, turning to quickly grin to Gabby as he flung himself right over the railing, laughing as he fell to the ground. He jumped back onto his skateboard and headed for the exit. Gabriella didn't even pause to think of the risks or the logic in jumping over the railing, she just took a page out of Jesse's wild and care free book and jumped, squealing in delight as she fell, it felt amazing like she could fly. They didn't slow down until they arrived at a park about twenty minutes away from the school. Both teens collapsed on to the green grass laughing so hard they could barely breathe. Gabriella suddenly felt free, like nothing was important or mattered at the moment.

"Thank you Jesse, that's just what I needed" she said when she had regained her breath enough to talk. Jesse laughed harder.

'To get chased by security guards and jump from a second story building?" he teased with a chuckle, making her laugh again. Gabriella knew that jokes aside Jesse understood what she meant. She had just needed to do something fun and crazy.

"Chad's going to have my head for kidnapping you" Jesse sighed sitting up. Gabriella smirked.

"We can tell him I kidnapped you" she offered earning another smile from Jesse. At that exact moment she felt her phone vibrate in her pocket.

"Speak of the devil" she mumbled pulling out her phone. She shared a mischievous glance with Jesse. And removed the battery from her phone Jesse reached into his pocket and did the same thing.

"What next Montez?" he asked. Gabriella shrugged.

"You're the expert of fun, Freeman, any ideas?"

**AN: sorry for the delay in updates**

**Enjoy this chapter and please review!!!**

**PrincessKay**


	10. Chapter 10

**chapter 10 **

"How much will you freak if we ditch school?" Jesse asked breaking the silence that had fallen over the two as they sat in the grass thinking. It was starting to get dark and the park was slowly emptying. Gabriella turned to look at the boy; her brown eyes scanned his face.

"How much school?" she questioned sceptically. Gabriella may not have enjoyed school today but she couldn't let her grades fall, she might end up being put back down to the year level she should be in.

"Um, the rest of the week, we could be back by the weekend" he replied picking at his scuffed runners. Gabriella thought about this for a moment, runaway with Jesse or stay and deal with the mess that is her life at the moment. Running away with Jesse sounded like fun; they had had fun this afternoon hadn't they? Jesse was spontaneous and adventurous, two attributes Gabriella felt she lacked, but running away was both of those things.

"When can we leave" she grinned after mentally talking herself into it.

"Now? Or we could go home, pack and meet here in an hour?" Jesse shrugged.

"Lets meet at school in an hour, I want to leave a note at the Plumbers for Zeke so the boys don't freak out and send the police after us" Gabriella told him rolling her eyes.

"Deal Montez, Pack light we will have to carry what we pack" he rushed jumping to his feet and racing down the street, towards lower east on his skateboard. Gabby took off in the opposite direction. Zeke was waiting for her when she arrived home. He didn't look impressed. Neither did the plumbers.

"Gabriella, you are meant to tell us where you are going, we are responsible for you, we don't mind if you want to spend time with your friends, but we do ask for your honesty" Mrs Plumber begged. Gabriella sighed, Mr and Mrs Plumber weren't that bad, and they were pretty nice to Zeke and her. Gabriella just didn't like foster care she wanted to live with the wildcats. She had ever since she was little. Adrian had made friends with Levi and some other younger boys, they had formed the gang. Jason, Zeke, Chad and Gabriella had all joined together. They were her family not these people but that didn't make these people bad. Gabriella dropped the skateboard and her school bag to the floor.

"Ok honesty, I need some space just for a few days this is all too much at the moment" she breathed waving her arms in a wide arc above her head to emphasize the words. Mrs Plumber nodded understandingly.

"Alright, you have been through a lot, if you would like to take a few days off school that's ok" she smiled trying to make Gabriella feel better. Mrs Plumber wanted to help children and teenagers like Gabriella and Zeke, she wanted to look after them. As she had discovered when they had first taken Gabriella in, it is difficult to care for someone who doesn't wish to be cared for. Gabriella sighed again and then let a small smile briefly cross her face.

"Thank you, I sort of have organised something though, I don't know where I am going but I do know I will be back, I promise to be here before the weekend is over" Gabriella said all of this with out looking at Zeke. Mr Plumber looked sceptical and Mrs Plumber appeared to be thinking it over.

"Who? Who is going with you?" Zeke asked coldly his arms were folded tightly across his chest and he looked very mad.

"I don't want to implicate them just yet, I am sure you will work it out, they will look after me though and this isn't their fault, I am choosing to… take a holiday" Zeke snorted when he heard that.

"A holiday? Your kidding right call it what it is Gabby you're running away" he was almost shouting at her now. Mr Plumber placed a cautioning hand on Zeke's shoulder. "Promise to return safely and you can go, just don't leave the country" Mrs Plumber whispered. Gabriella took a step forward and held out her hand, she was almost tempted to hug the woman but pulled herself up short. Mrs Plumber shook her hand.

"Deal" Gabriella whispered staring the woman directly in the eyes. As soon as her hand was released she snatched up her bag and dashed up the stairs. In her room she tore open draws and dug through a cardboard box Jason had brought over from Levi's. She grabbed two changes of clothes, a notebook and pen, her Ipod and wallet. Gabriella raced to the bathroom and gathered up her toiletries, as she stuffed her toothbrush into the bag she caught sight of Zeke in the mirror. He was standing in the door way arms folded across his chest still.

"You and Jesse be careful" he commanded. Gabriella nodded her head and replied, with her back to him, her eyes never leaving the mirror.

"We will" she turned around and hugged the real Zeke.

"I will be back in a few days and then we can start planning Adrian's welcome home party" Gabriella mumbled. She let go of Zeke and hurried down stairs lifting the skateboard from the floor by the front door she turned to Mrs Plumber who was anxiously standing at the bottom of the stairs.

"Thank you, and just so you know I keep my promises" she told her before shutting the front door and speeding through the dark streets. When she arrived at the school Jesse was already there. He had two bags a backpack and a black garbage bag.

"And you told me to pack light" Gabriella teased sitting down on the front steps next to him. He smiled.

"How opposed are you to crime?" he asked. Gabriella watched his face carefully, but couldn't find any clues as to what he was talking about; the kid had a good poker face that was for sure.

"My brother and boyfriend are in a detention centre and I have spend more time in the police station than I care to admit" Gabriella said drily.

"Thought we should have some fun, before we go away" he held up the garbage bag for her to inspect. The smile on his face turning into an almost evil grin as he pulled out a spray paint can.

An hour later they were headed towards the schools cafeteria after already having decorated the school gym with toilet paper, spray paint and silly string.

"The problem with these upper idiots they haven't even bothered to get security for the school" Jesse laughed. It had been easy to break in and they hadn't come across a single camera. He pulled the collar of his sweat shirt up to cover his nose and mouth before spraying 'east high sucks!' in big black letters across the cafeteria doors. Gabriella was having fun, Jesse's craziness and enthusiasm was infectious. They screamed as loud as they could tossing toilet paper rolls into the air and watching them wrap around the beams of the roof and the railings on the stairs before falling back into their hands. As the cardboard inside of her last roll fell to the floor foot steps echoed outside in the hall. Jesse froze in panic for a second before snatching up his bag and racing for a hiding place. Gabriella ducked behind a table but rose to her feet upon hearing Chad's voice. She rolled her eyes.

"You can come out Jesse" she called as the wildcats entered.

**AN: hope you liked this chapter  
please review and  
check out my new camp rock story  
PrincessKay **


	11. Chapter 11

**chapter 11**

Before anyone could see her Gabriella was pulled back to her hiding place, crouched down behind a table. Jesse's hand was clamped tightly over her mouth to prevent her from talking. He held a finger to his lips warningly then pointed to a door just a few metres behind them. Gabriella nodded her head glancing towards her fellow wildcats that were huddled together near the main entrance. It appeared they hadn't heard her. Jesse removed his hand and began to crawl towards the door, he moved slowly and deliberately as to not make a sound. Gabriella carefully slid her bag across the floor in front of her as she followed Jesse moving just as quietly as he did. When they arrived at the door Jesse carefully pushed it open, both teen hurried through finding themselves in the school kitchen. Jesse let out a sigh of relief as Gabriella caught the door before it could slam closed alerting the wildcats to their presence. Gabriella gently shut the door then lent back against a counter.

"We should keep moving, less chance they will find us" Jesse breathed just loud enough for Gabriella to hear. They continued to crawl through the kitchen towards the back door which was used for deliveries, Gabriella leading the way. She paused just before the door turning around to find Jesse was not behind her.

"Jesse?" she whispered trying to call for him while keeping her voice as quiet as possible at the same time. The younger boy popped his head out from around the corner of a door about a metre back to her left. He waved her over whispering for her to bring her bag. Gabriella did as she was told; Jesse had discovered the school's food storage. He gave her a sneaky smile as he reached up and pulled down a can of peaches.

"Free food" he whispered excitedly. Gabriella rolled her eyes, typical teenage male she thought and she should know over her lifetime time she has lived with at least ten of them.

"I don't like the idea of stealing from our school" she told him forcefully. Jesse looked thoughtful for a moment.

"Well think of it as preventing waste, we aren't going to be here this week so the food we would have eaten will get thrown out" he justified stuffing the can into his bag. Gabriella couldn't see the point in arguing with him, they had to keep quiet and get out of there as quickly as they could, and the fastest solution was for her to bite her tongue.

After ten minutes of fiddling around in the food store room, Gabriella and Jesse finally made their way towards the loading door. They could hear the wildcats talking in the cafeteria as the slipped through the door and out into the fresh air. It was dark outside the stars were coming out over their heads and street laps signalled the way towards the road. Gabriella sighed with relief and pulled Levi's sweatshirt tighter around her small body.

"Let's keep moving" Jesse muttered swinging his bag over his shoulder and walking quickly towards the main road.

"Where are we going?" Gabriella asked jogging to keep up with him.

"Don't really have a specific location in mind" he answered as they began to walk along the foot path parallel to the road. It was a quiet night only a few cars past them before the reached lower east. A car pulled up next to them Jesse stoped unconsciously positioning himself between the car and Gabriella, before he recognised who the driver was a relaxed his stance. He greeted the driver with a smile and shook his hand. Gabriella watched him for a few minutes she knew his face but couldn't think of where from. He had dark red hair, blue, green eyes and fair skin.

"Where you headed?" the driver asked. Jesse shrugged.

"Anywhere, out of town" he replied smirking.

"Jump in, I can get you as far as the New Mexico boarder" the guy said reaching across to open the passengers seat door. Jesse did as he was told and sat down in the passenger's seat. He turned to Gabriella who was still standing there wirily.

"It's cool Gab's, Dave's practically family" he reassured her. Gabriella sighed opening the back door and taking a seat in the car.

It took a few hours to get to the boarder; the boys kept up a constant stream of conversation the whole time, whilst Gabriella rested her head tiredly against the cool glass window, playing with a thread on Levi's sweatshirt.

"Who's the girl?" Dave asked Jesse when he thought she was asleep she had shut her eyes just for a few minutes to try to get rid of a headache she could feel coming on. Jesse twisted in his seat to look back at Gabriella.

"Gabriella Montez, she's a Wildcat like me" Jesse informed him proudly.

"Ah Levi's girl. Montez? As in Adrian Montez?" Dave asked.

"Yeah, she's his little sister" Jesse said with a yawn. Dave chuckled

"He out yet?" Dave continued. Gabriella answered him this time joining the conversation for the first time.

"In just over a week he will be" she muttered rubbing her eyes.

"Why youse running away then?" he questioned looking at her through the rear view mirror.

"We will be back by then" she told him flicking Jesse in the back of the head as Dave pulled the car to a stop. Jesse awoke from his five minute nap rather grudgingly.

"Thanks man!" he shook hands with Dave thanking him for driving them. Gabriella said thank you also and they watched as he turned around and drove off.

"Now what?" Gabriella asked Jesse realising that they were now sort of stranded.

Jesse yawned again rubbing his had over his face tiredly. He swang his bag over his shoulder just like Gabriella had done with her own.

"Now we walk" he sighed sleepily and headed across the state line.

They were still walking when the sun started to rise a few hours later, by now they were in the middle of suburbia. Finding a park the both took a seat on some slightly damp grass.

"I need to sleep" Gabriella complained lying down onto her back. Jesse fell beside her just seconds later.

"Me too" he mumbled then shook his head.

"Not here though, we need to find somewhere else to sleep, this place looks too nice, they will have cops on us in minutes" he groaned.

"Any suggestions" Gabby yawned rolling over onto her side.

**AN: as always thank you to all who reviewd  
hope you enjoyed this chapter  
please review. :)  
PrincessKay **


	12. the end

AN: hey guys,

i am very sorry to say that this is not a chapter. i would like to apologise for not updating in such a long time and for having to tell you that i will not be writing anymore of this story.  
i have no main reason for stopping it but many reasons. i just dont really like it anymore, i am not happy with what i have written and have no plans for where to take it. the story never really had a story line just a whole bunch of random ideas which dont fit as well as i would have liked. after writing the next chapter multiple times i can only concluded that i am lost and that now would be a good time to just call it quits. if anyone would like what i have written of the next chapter let me know i am will send it to you. if you would be interested in finishing the story thats fine too.

i need to thank everyone who reviewed, your amazing and your encouragement was what made me write, i am sorry the story wasnt as great as your reviews.  
- spotzy  
- .x. tohru seraphina .x.  
- independentHSMFAN23  
- thewildcat-lamb-luver56  
- ladykatyultimatefan  
- holy cross baby  
- .x. molly .x.  
- j111  
- chaylorbabyx3  
- lilsis13

once again i am really sorry everyone.  
PrincessKay


End file.
